


Drowning

by Gabberwocky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hawaiian mythology - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, SO, Supernatural Danny, i think I got it right but I only had google, there's that, understanding Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: He told Ms. Morell about it, last year before they knew she was Emissary for a crazy pack of Alphas. She told him to hold on as long as he could. To not open his mouth and wait for a rescue.





	Drowning

He told Ms. Morell about it, last year before they knew she was Emissary for a crazy pack of Alphas. She told him to hold on as long as he could. To not open his mouth and wait for a rescue.

But what if he wasn’t just waiting? What if he was rescuing other people while he was drowning? Because it felt like he was. He felt like he couldn’t catch his break; every time he got back to the surface, something dragged him back down, whether it was almost dying or watching a friend almost die. Or listening to Scott when he needed it.

But no one listens to him and now he can’t fucking breathe and the walls are closing in and who was that saying his name?

 “Stiles? Stiles are you okay?”

It wasn’t Scott, of course it wasn’t, Scott was off figuring out his pack but it was someone trying to drag him out of the water and—

“Stiles, breathe, ok? Just take some deep breaths. In, out, you’re okay.”

Danny. That’s who was crouched in front of him, coming into focus now that his throat wasn’t closing up.

He relaxed, “Thanks, Danny.”

“Are you okay, Stiles?”

“I—uh… Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine, dude. Don’t worry about me.” He didn’t want to get Danny involved. Not in this mess that was Supernatural Beacon Hills.

“Stiles, you were having a panic attack.”

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with a shaking hand. “Ah- yeah. It happens sometimes. Especially since… since my mom.” It wasn’t a lie. Not a total one. Not the whole truth either but Danny needed to stay out of this…

“Oh,” Danny slid to the floor next to him. “I’m sorry. I hope you feel better, though.”

Stiles shot him a small smile. “Thanks, Danny. You’re a good guy.”

“Thanks, Stiles.”

He chuckled again, nervously, and the two sat their while Stiles’ breathing evened out and his hands stopped shaking. Then they both stood, legs tingling from sitting on the floor.

“Sti—Stilinski,” Danny started, trying for normalcy, “If… if you ever need to talk… you can talk to me.”

Stiles grinned. “Sure, Danny-o. If I ever need to talk.”

* * *

 

Stiles didn’t take Danny up on his offer. He couldn’t. Not when Danny didn’t know.

So he kept quiet, kept his head down, and kept _drowning._

Until Danny caught him again.

“Stiles. You’re not okay.”

“I’m fine, Danny.”

“No, you’re not. You don’t ramble, you don’t bounce. You’re not acting like you.”

Stiles blinked. He didn’t realize Danny watched him that closely. But still, “Thank you, Danny. Thanks for caring but you… you really, really don’t want to get involved in any of what’s got me like this. I’m fine, okay.”

“Stiles… holy shit!” Danny spun Stiles quickly to get a good look at his back.

“What?!”

“Dude, you’re bleeding!”

“Huh?” Stiles tried to look at his own back. “Oh. Must have pulled some stitches.”

“Stitches? Dude why were you even at practice,” He frowned, shaking his head. “You’re coming with me.” Danny started gently pulling Stiles towards the parking lot, muttering, “You’re pack needs to pay more attention to you…”

Stiles froze. “What did you just say?”

“Your pack. Like Scott, Isaac, Derek? They’re a pack, right? And you’re a part of it too.”

“I… how do you know?”

“Stiles, it’s Beacon Hills.”

“No. No, you’re not supposed to know. Knowing is dangerous, you’re not supposed to know!”

“Woah, hey, Stiles, calm down, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! People who know get hurt or _worse_! You… you need to not know!” He knew he was working himself up into a panic attack, but he couldn’t help it. His breathing quickened, edging closer and closer to hyperventilating, and his hands pressed to his temples and ears, blocking out the world. “You can’t _know_ , Danny! You can’t! You’re to _you_ to know.”

“To…me?” Danny asked, catching Stiles as he all but collapsed. “I don’t know what that means, but you need to breathe, okay? Breathe, and I’ll tell you how I know when you’re calm.” He pressed Stiles’ hand to his own chest, breathing slowly and deeply and smiling when Stiles copied him. “Just like that. Are you okay now?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. Thank you again, Danny.”

“Let’s get your back looked at, and I’ll tell you everything I know and how I know it, okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

* * *

 

They’d ended up at Stiles’ house, because Danny’s family was home and neither of them wanted to explain the stitched in the smaller’s back.

Also Stiles had the first aid kit.

“So… how do you know what’s happening in Beacon Hills? Everyone else is pretty… unaware.”

“Well. For one, you and Scott aren’t particularly subtle. You need to learn how to whisper. But also… my family is a little… in tune with the supernatural ourselves.”

“You are?” Stiles almost jerked in shock, the tug of the sutures in Danny’s hand the only thing that stopped him.

“Do you know what Mahealani means, Stiles?”

He blinked. “I… no, I don’t. Why?”

“It means Heavenly Moon in Hawaiian. My family are descendants of the Moon Goddess Lona. Not all of us are in tune with the supernatural, it jumps around but… my grandmother had the gift and so do I.”

Stiles frowned. “So you’ve known the whole time?”

“Yes.”

“Then… why didn’t you help?”

“That’s not an easy answer.” Danny sighed. “At first, I was scared. It was sudden, me stepping into these… this power I have. Then… I wasn’t sure how to say anything. I knew I was dating a werewolf, I thought that maybe I could keep Ethan from doing anything but then he left and I didn’t know how to introduce myself into your Pack when you already worked so well.”

Stiles nodded. “That’s fair. I… I was terrified too. I still am.”

“It’s pretty peaceful now. I don’t sense anything new, just the Pack.”

“That’s good.”

“I… I might take this peace to introduce myself and what I can do to everyone…”

 “Good idea…” Stiles relaxed against Danny, smiling softly.

“Go to sleep, Stiles. I’ll be right here.”

* * *

 

The introduction went well, and Danny fit into the Pack easily and completely, learning with Stiles at Deaton’s vet office, helping with research, getting an early sense that something was coming.

It had been a peaceful few months like that, with Scott as the Alpha and Derek as his Second, both of them negotiating with any supernaturals showing up or passing through. They either offered them the protection of the Pack while they were in the area or threatened them, depending on their motives.

He was there through Stiles’ first rites as Emissary, a small congregation of Druids arriving to welcome him into their ranks.

One of them turned to Danny, after the rites, and smiled. “It has been a while since I’ve seen a Descendant of Lona with your gifts.”

“You know my family?”

 “I do. It has been… oh, a century since the heavenly moon gifted one of hers with a gift like yours.”

Danny furrowed his brow. “My grandmother has the gift, though, doesn’t she?”

The Druid smiled. “She has a piece of it, yes. She can sense the supernatural, yes. You can do something more.”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you ever wondered why those close to you are supernatural? Who have you called to you, with no real handle on what you can do, young Moon?”

“Called to me…?” Danny frowned, turning to ask her more, but Stiles ran up, all bright eyes and contagious smiles.

“Danny!”

“Hey, Stiles. How are you feeling?”

“Great!”

And it was true. Now that Danny was there, wrapping an arm easily around Stiles’ shoulder and pulling him close, he could breathe. Easily, readily.

If the supernatural problems of Beacon Hills was a lake, Danny was like a life preserver, keeping Stiles’ head above water.

And he’d stopped drowning.


End file.
